


[诺俊]白色豢养

by YikuaiGao



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[诺俊]白色豢养

黄仁俊乖巧地跪坐在地毯中央，李帝努推开门看到的就是这样的场景。  
他身上穿着白色水手服，套着白色袜子的脚交叠着被他压在屁股下，头上歪着绕着海军蓝色飘带的贝雷帽，帽子下面露出一点点软绒绒的发尾，小动物的茸毛一样。  
听到声响，小动物受了惊似的转过头来，见到李帝努又迅速乖驯地低下头去，朝着李帝努的方向转过身子来跪好。  
李帝努在黄仁俊面前蹲下来。这是他第一次近距离观察他的小动物，比屏幕里看起来更小的一团。  
他抬起头来，粉色的嘴唇一张一合。  
“我…我帮您脱衣服吧。”  
“您…您要洗澡吗…我可以…我Nancy教过我了…”  
小小的手不知道应该向他张开还是继续藏在腿间，有些局促不安，却把经纪人搬出来替他证明，他其实有好好学过。  
李帝努不担心这些。他是谁，他喜欢什么，怎么能讨他欢心，为什么要跪在这里，这些都会有人教给他。虽然只是第一次见面，可李帝努已经养了他超过一年。在一窝初生的雏儿中挑了一只合眼缘的细细养着，收获的日子总会来到。

李帝努就着他的手把自己的外套脱了，合体的T恤随着身体的伸展隐隐显示布料下面蛰伏着的肌肉和力量感，黄仁俊的脸染上一层薄薄的粉红，粉若桃面，用力就会溅出汁水。  
“我洗过了。”李帝努靠近他出声，眼睛盯着他，想看他的表情，想听他会说什么话。  
而黄仁俊只是抱着他刚脱下来的西装眼神游移，然后才慢吞吞地说着，“哦，哦，我也洗过了先生…”，喉头轻轻地滚了一下，大概是紧张地吞咽。  
没有养在身边，多少总是有些生疏，这很正常。如果过分热情那才是养坏了，对他一个人独有的热情，他慢慢教也来得及。

被放倒在地毯上，短裙摆就遮不住什么了，露出了白色的内裤，尺码不合，臀肉被勒出来一部分，鼓鼓地肉肉地。李帝努看着他穿着裙子躺在地毯中央的样子，是被折来放在地毯上露水栀子，孤零零的。这让他忍不住掏出手机照了一张，笔直纤细的腿，就是要穿短裙才好看，李帝努故意的。  
可黄仁俊参不透李帝努拍他的意图，紧张地抓住了胸口的领结，又露出来一点点奶白的肚皮，李帝努扔了手机，美景还在后头。  
他把手伸进黄仁俊的裙子里，找到内裤边，向下一扯，盖在裙子里的眼睛看不到，手却被弹到了。他捉住被憋屈着勒了好久的软软的小东西，搓了几把，裙子才被轻轻顶起了一个小小的高度，再搓搓他秀气的下身，他就忍不住从嘴巴从喉咙都在溢出的细碎的呻吟，面颊两团深粉色云朵一样，浸透了他白玉一样的面皮。  
干干净净的，懵懵懂懂地被交代看完那种片子学习的时候，自己都没碰过的地方，现在在接受李帝努的教育，用体温，用一种不可反抗的包裹。  
在裙底不为人知的抚弄下，他的眼神升起雾气，湿润地望着李帝努的嘴唇，很健康的粉色，手不自觉地抓住他的手臂，“我是纯洁少年仁俊。”  
是很纯洁，是他养在试管里的蒸馏水。

让他撅着屁股趴在腿间，像突然得了要领。  
这题他会。  
用嘴衔住裤链拉下来他也会，隔着布料用软软的舌头去舔也会，讨好地看他一眼才用小小的手把他释放出来他也会，甚至是呼吸的温度都刚到好处，仅仅是轻轻的用他温软的唇舌碰了那么一下，他就起来了。  
李帝努轻轻地摸着他绒绒的短发，像在鼓励做的好的孩子一样，抚摸着，奖赏着。看他两腮被他填的鼓鼓的，看他卖力地只能吞下半根，用那种快要哭出来的表情小心翼翼地看向李帝努，然后又努力地吞吐想再含进去一点，很单纯的心思，很单纯地专注在嘴里这件取悦李帝努的事上。  
很乖，李帝努把他养的很乖。  
只是李帝努还没那么急着喂他吃东西，也不想这么快就弄脏这张纯洁的脸，所以摸着他的脑袋的手顺着腰线滑到白色的裙子那里，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，示意他起来。  
涎水挂在嘴角，舌头迅速伸出来舔掉，然后乖巧地跪着向李帝努挪过来，李帝努向他伸出手，他就搭上去，然后抱着李帝努的脖子，对准了坐了下去。  
弄出来了一次，不太容易。大概这门课学的不如上一门，很是生疏，原来有点偏科。  
裙子碍事，李帝努帮他仔细地脱掉了，很怕弄坏，放到了一边去。  
黄仁俊的下身现在光溜溜的了。  
李帝努抱着他去床上，黄仁俊忠实地充当着他的身体挂件，他平躺在床上，他就劈开双腿趴在他的身上。  
没了裙子呼呼啦啦的障碍，李帝努摸得顺畅。纤瘦的脊背他两只手可以握得过来，太小了，可是屁股却不小。肉像都长在了屁股上一样，大手可以攥的满满的，软，有弹性。他刚出道的时候李帝努就看出来了，虽然瘦，但是却会长，运动裤都能穿的圆圆的，可真是块宝。  
被揉了屁股还是臊得慌，所以趴在李帝努身上不挪窝。李帝努有些好笑，只是做了一次而已，就像认主了一样生出许多信赖，已经不自觉地撒起娇来了。

黄仁俊虽没在李帝努跟前晃，但是总有人跟李帝努汇报他的情况。李帝努工作间隙也会偶尔看看他的舞台和表演，看看他养了一只什么样的小动物。  
抿起嘴来脸颊圆圆的，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，染过多汁的番茄色的那样一个小朋友，其实也并不是完全像在他眼前这样怯生生的。  
撒娇是好事，依赖他离不开他是好事。

李帝努掐了一把，痛到他了。“别懒了，起来摇。”  
黄仁俊撅着嘴从李帝努的胸膛上爬起来，这跟Nancy说的不一样呀。  
他骑乘学的不好，谁都不让他碰下面，也更不可能找东西让他骑来练习，所以也有点偷懒。Nancy随他去，原话是先生也不可能那么宠你总让你在上面，学的不好就不好，让先生骑舒服了就行了。  
可黄仁俊真刀实枪地来了这第一次就累的腰酸，这叫宠呀，累死他啦。  
可还是听话地直起身子来往下吞，吞不下一个头就软绵绵地揪着李帝努的衣服，“先生，疼…又大了…”。嘴角也耷拉了，李帝努帮他正了正歪了的领子，然后笑着问他，“那…疼怎么办？”  
黄仁俊没料到这问题会被抛回来，愣在那里，最后红着脸低下头，小声地说，“摸摸，摸摸就好了…”  
“摸哪里？”  
“是这里吗？俊俊”  
李帝努的手伸进衣服下摆，找到小小的凸起，早已经硬了。手下滑腻的一片，竟然是片软肉。  
把水手服拉紧，贴在他的身体上，弧度漂亮。  
“我们仁俊，我们仁俊怎么像女孩一样？”  
像女孩还没发育完的胸脯，软软的，小小的鼓起来，乳头着急地被摩擦几下就立起来。“仁俊这里会大起来吗？”  
摸到中间，“这里也会有沟吗？”  
捏到乳头，“这里会出奶吗？”  
黄仁俊被李帝努作乱的手刺激的不知如何是好，慌乱的样子让李帝努想起他刚进门的时候他受惊的那一眼，慌若惊鹿，湿漉漉地无助，眼里是水，这会下面也都是水，过不太久，也许胸口也能给他流出水来。他就是水桃，戳破了流着蜜一样的甜。所以要让他流啊。  
“那可不敢给仁俊穿深色衣服了，当着观众的面把衣服洇湿了怎么办呢？”  
黄仁俊又想趴下去了，想把头埋在李帝努看不到的地方才好，可他坐在李帝努身上，李帝努不给他这个机会。他被李帝努挺身贯穿，身下是激烈地抽送，衣服里还有他作乱的双手，一起对着那两片软软的乳肉大力揉捏着。  
“会变大的。”他被撞得晕乎乎的，分泌着接纳的液体。  
帽子还歪在他头上，除了衣服上有些褶皱之外，身下的淫乱不能被料想到。穿着水手服的黄仁俊能有多漂亮，纤细地泛着红晕的水手驾驭着他这片海，起起伏伏。

这件衣服是黄仁俊自己画的，经纪人交代他的时候他也不会想到终有一天这会成为他出海的第一件行头。

水手驾船御海，海也想把他翻过来。  
趴着被压下来，懂事地叉开腿撅着屁股给李帝努看。处处是粉红色，极为漂亮的褶皱因为刚刚做过一轮而泛着软烂的红色，在雪白的臀肉里绯糜的艳丽。身体也在慢慢熟悉，李帝努对准位置，小花也能贪心的一口全吃下去，压对位置的时候黄仁俊爽得翘起了脚，穿着白袜子的小脚勾了起来，屁股也撅得厉害，“先生，先生，先生…”  
“俊俊，俊俊还想要…”  
小东西初尝情事，没想到却贪吃得很。脱过李帝努衣服的手现在在扯自己身上的水手服，没能脱掉只是露出了腰，两个浅浅的腰窝像李帝努的把手，掐着那里冲刺，可以把小动物顶哭。  
他水那么多，怎么可以不让他流呢？黄仁俊又破音了，在李帝努身下，最后连叫的力气都没有，只能辜负Nancy的教导，被李帝努伺候着洗了事后澡。

干干爽爽的黄仁俊躺在李帝努臂弯里，眼睛越来越干，却也努力撑着，困极了却觉得要在李帝努睡了之后再睡才对，所以要跟李帝努说话。  
“先生，先生…”  
“嗯？”李帝努笑看他眼皮打架。  
叫了没有几声就乖乖的睡过去了。  
他背对着橘黄色床头灯陷在床褥里，还是乖巧听话的样子，李帝努摸着他软绒绒的头发，像兔子肚子下面的软毛一样。  
这里能长一双兔耳就好了。


End file.
